


Handling A Werewolf

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Goodbyes, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin can handle a werewolves, and Cora's curious if that's really true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling A Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/gifts).



> SOMEONE mentioned lesbians before bed, and I ended up writing lesbian porn. I SHOULD BE ASLEEP. Dammit. @_@
> 
> Unbeta'd, it's 5AM, and lesbian porn is not my area of expertise. I may have to apologize for this morning. X_x

“You said you can handle a werewolf,” Cora says as she closes the door behind her, cornering Lydia in Finstock's office.

Lydia gives Cora an inquisitive look. “Yeah, I did,” she replies breezily. “What's your point?”

Cora bared her teeth in a wide grin as she closes the short space between her and Lydia with a few strides. “I'm leaving town in a few hours,” she admits. “I was curious if you could handle me. I won't have another chance to see after we leave.”

“Oh?” Lydia questions curiously with a chuckle. “What makes you think I want to handle you? I've only _handled_ male werewolves in the past.”

“I have a hunch,” Cora says then taps her nose. “Or maybe I can tell you're not just attracted to asshole guys.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Yeah, maybe I have a thing for asshole girls too,” she agrees before sliding a hand into Cora's hair to pull her down into a harsh kiss.

Cora growls into the kiss, putting her hands under Lydia's ass and hoisting her up. Without breaking the kiss, she wraps her legs around Cora's waist, crossing her ankles and letting her pumps fall to ground with a clatter. Lydia slips a hand between them, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Cora's jeans to slide her hand inside the werewolf's underwear.

Breaking the kiss, Cora gasps when Lydia's fingers tease her clit, and she takes a few steps backward until her back hits the wall to keep herself steady. “How am I handling you so far?” Lydia asks, sotto voce as she slips her fingers lower to rub Cora's moist lips.

“Not bad,” Cora says, bucking her hips a bit as she tries to coax Lydia's fingers inside her cunt. “But what about you? Think I'll make the banshee scream when I get my fingers inside you?”

Lydia scoffs. “Your kisses are hardly doing it for me,” she states as she pushes one of her fingers just so, only one knuckle deep.

“Liar,” Cora says breathlessly. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Fine,” Lydia replies, surging forward to recapture Cora's lips as she easily slides two fingers inside her.

Cora moans into the kiss as she sucks on Lydia's tongue and grips Lydia's ass in her palms before moving one under her skirt. She runs her nails over the back of Lydia's thigh then shoving her panties aside to rub her fingers against the slit of Lydia's pussy. Lydia hums into the kiss and squirms against Cora's finger.

Teasingly, Cora starts to move her fingers away, but Lydia bites her lips hard in retaliation then curls her fingers inside Cora just so. “I get it, no teasing,” Cora murmurs against Lydia's mouth as she slides her finger back down and slowly circles her clit.

“Damn right, sweetheart,” Lydia tells her as she starts to pump her fingers faster. “I expect you to eat me after I get you off. I orgasm better that way.”

Cora throws her head back as Lydia keeps hitting the same spot with her fingers with each thrust. “Fine,” she agrees as her breath catches in her throat, and her orgasm hits her so hard, Cora almost loosens her grip on Lydia.

Lydia digs her free hand into Cora's shoulder to keep her balance. She glares at Cora for a moment, but she doesn't stop moving her fingers until she's wrung the last bit of Cora's orgasm out of her. Once she has, Lydia unwraps her legs and coaxes Cora to put her down. She wipes her finger on the inside of Cora's jeans before stepping back.

“I'm not satisfied yet,” Lydia states promptly as she hops onto the desk, legs spread and skirt hiked up. “And I don't leave unsatisfied.”

Cora snorts as she walks over to the desk and kneels in front of Lydia. “I'm sure you don't,” she agrees as she pushes Lydia's panties aside again. “You are the bossy type.”

“Oh, don't judge,” Lydia replies with a huff. “From what I've seen, all of the Hales are pretty bossy.

“Let's not bring up my family when I'm about to eat you out,” Cora complains with a cringe as she breathes deep, only scant inches away from Lydia's pussy. “Bit of a mood killer.”

Lydia laughs as she leans back on her elbows and raises her hips just off the desk so her mound bumps against Cora's nose. “Okay, not another word about them,” she agrees. “Now get to work. My orgasm isn't going to come along by itself.”

Only just suppressing another eye roll, Cora places her hands on Lydia's thighs as she leans forward. Her tongue darts out to swirl around Lydia's clit for a moment before pulling away to lick between her folds. She laps at the wetness she finds then darts her tongue inside. 

Lydia hums a moan of approval, so Cora presses her tongue in deeper, thrusting in and out slowly. She moves one of her hand spread apart the lips and get a better angle while also rubbing her thumb lightly over Lydia's clit. Lydia wraps her legs around Cora's shoulders and digs her heels into the back of her neck.

“Harder,” Lydia demands, though it's less forceful when said between pants.

Cora obliges and stabs her tongue in faster while she thumbs Lydia's clit harder than she did before. Lydia chokes on a moan as she bucks her hips up and curls forward, grasping Cora's hair with her hands to push her face into her cunt. Cora lets her, enjoying the forcefulness from someone she could easily overpower, and she continues lick, suck, and rub Lydia into her orgasm.

A low moan escapes Lydia's lips as her orgasm rocks her body, and Cora speeds up her ministrations when she feels Lydia's pulse quicken, and her body tense and quiver under her mouth and fingers. She licks at Lydia's pussy slowly, enjoying the taste before pulling away, licking her lips as she does. Lydia pants as she pulls away and sits back on desk.

“Not bad,” she concedes with a smile, fixing her panties carefully and straightening her skirt. “I wouldn't mind keeping you around.”

“Not on the table,” Cora says, almost an apology as she stands and fixes up her jeans. “Maybe I'll come to visit someday, but probably not any time soon.”

Lydia nods as she hops down from the desk. “Well, make sure to find me when you do,” she states as she walks over to slide her shoes back on. “I'm sure we can make it worth each other's while.”

Cora grins, a soft smile compared to her bared teeth earlier. “I'd like that,” she says quietly. “Well, see you around, Lydia.”

“Goodbye, Cora,” Lydia answers as she watches the werewolf slip out of the room with a sad smile and a small hope that she'll return someday.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
